The new Evil
by Royal Eduardo
Summary: OK this is going to be a triology. Hermoine is evil (thanks for the inspiration Mandy) and in love with Harry. Two new charcters Kevin and Savnnah (Who also happen to be my creation) Part One of thge story starts with the dawning of the armageddon and eve


The sky glowed orange, as it had for the past week. It spread across both the muggle and magical worlds and everyone was concerned. Everyone was speculating about the phenomeon. Most belived this to be the begning of the end.Harry Potter sat in his room on Privet Drive, he wondered what was happening. No one had wrote him nor contacted him. He was becoming more and more concerned, the order had told him at the end of the year he wouldnt be with the Dursleys for too long. That had come to be quite untrue and he was irritated. He paced around his room muttering. Hedwig sat in her cage hooting lowly.There was a knock on the front door. Harry laid on his bed and buried himself with the blankets.

"Harry!" he heard his uncle yell. "You have a visitor." Harry got out of his blankets and opened the door, where he was greeted by an unfamiliar man.He was a little taller than Harry, black hair, brown eyes. he was wearing a burgundy robe with no shirt on underneath and blue pajama bottoms. He pushed Harry into his room.

"We need to speak Mr. Potter," The man began. "First let me introduce myself, My name is Kevin Monopoly, like that muggle game."

"Nice to met you," Harry extended his hand. "You obviously know me."

"Of course everyone has heard of the boy that lived." Kevin smiled. "Now on with the business at hand. You need to come with me."

"Why? where are you taking me?" Harry demanded. He stood, feet firmly planted to the ground.

"None of you concern," Kevin grew irritated. "Now come along!" Harry looked even more determined to stay put. Kevin lifted his hand and pushed forward slightly. Harry was thrown from the place he had been standing.

"What the..." Harry began, but Kevin held up his hand again, and Harry went silent voluntarily.

"We must be off," Kevin began to leave the room.

"I havent packed yet," Harry whined.

"Of course." Kevin waved his hand and Harrys stuff flew into bags and suitcases. "All done." Kevin pivoted on his heel and left the room Harry followed him.

"That boy is going nowhere," Mrs. Dursley sneered.

"Oh, you think you can stop me," Kevin held up both hands and pushed, she fell over. She stood again, eyes blazing.

"How dare you?!" She shouted. Kevin brought his hands up and spread them, causing steam to come out of her ears. "Harry get to your room now!!!!"

"Dont move Harry," Harry looked at both of them and stood still. His aunt raiser her arms and swung them around, a blue blaze struck Kevin. "Seems you need to be binded again." Kevin twirled his arms around. Harrys aunt stiffened and fell to the floor. "Well lets be off Harry." Kevin again lifted his hand and snapped his finger and the two disappeared.

Hermoine Granger and Savannah Corset lay on the beach near the Weaslys house. Savannahs brown/blonde hair glimmered in the sun. Hermoine glanced over at Savannah.

"What are you thinking about?" Hermoine asked. Savannah looked around and once she was sure no one was around lifted herself up.

"Who do you think is bigger?" Savannah asked in a naughty voice. "Harry, Kevin or Ron?"

"I dont know what you mean," Hermoine answered, a look of puzzlement on her face.

"You know...down there," Savannah said pointing to her nether regions.

"Well Harrys probably well endowed." Hermoine glowed happily.

"Hmmm...Kevins probably bigger," Savanah watched Hermoines face.

"Im not sure about that.." Hermoine defended. Ginny Weasley joined them.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"You dont wanna know," Hermoine said quickly. "Anyways........"

"Oh, I know what this is all about," Savannah said with a devious smile on her face. "You both love Harry."

"No," Hermoine and Ginny said in unison.

"Sure, Sure." Savannah stood and got her things together. "See you guys back at the house." She walked away from the girls. she knew they would be fighting in a matter of moments. She began thinking of the drama she had just stirred up, she was lost in thought when she bumped into Kevin.

"Hows my favorite little trouble maker?" Kevin asked embracing her.

"Fine," she smiled "Hows my favorite gay boi?"

"Im good except," Kevins eyes darted around. "Voldermort isnt the only one whose coming back into power."

Mrs. Weasly busied herself with dinner. George and Fred sat in the kitchen watching their mother work. Each was looking forward to the arrival of Kevin and Harry, for various reasons. Kevin added a new level of mischief to their usual pranks.

"I can't wait for Kevin to get here," George enthused.

"Me either," Fred intoned.

"Personally i dont care for that boy," Mrs. weslys expression grew dark. "But as long as he can protect Harry ill learn to deal with him."

"Deal with who?" Kevin asked walking into the kitchen. "Certainly not me." He walked over to George and sat in his lap and kissed him, full on the lips. Their tounges met , the kiss went on for a full minute before they pulled away. Fred then pulled him into a kiss, Mrs. Weasly fumed.

"Dinner!!!!" She screamed and left the room.


End file.
